This document generally relates to measuring fluid flow by measuring vibrations or acoustic energy generated by a vortex shedding structure or by a fluidic oscillator. More specifically, it relates to approaches for reducing the electrical power consumption and extending the turndown ratio of flow meters providing an electrical frequency signal representative of fluid flow rate.